She's Got A Way
by Chelsea Oz
Summary: Jem loses his mind when he finds out Dill and Scout have been kissing each other which results in him getting in trouble with Atticus. How does Atticus deal with the new revelation? One shot.


Summers in Alabama are brutal: the sun melts you quick as look at you, the enviornment is parched up and sometimes you can't breathe due to the hot, stale air; I wouldn't have it any other way. The hot sun was out for hours so you could do what you want for longer, the dryness didn't cause mud (Oh, the hell Calpurnia could give to me and my sister), and what's summer without some moments that will take your breath away?

Dill Harris redifined summer for Scout and I. He had a way about him where everything was magical and possible despite the fact he was a lying little punk. Then again, I guess he has his reasons for being the way he is; it can't be easy not having your father and mother around because they'd rather not have you around. I thank God for Atticus for not giving up on us when mama left like Dill's mama does to him. Poor mama. I don't know how I know this but I do know for sure that mama didn't want to leave me. Is it possible to love God and hate him at the same time? I don't dare ask, not even Atticus.

It was times like those when I would think those crazy thoughts and I would have to excuse myself. I'm sure Scout wonders why I need alone time like I do sometimes but I'm also sure that she somehow understands because mama sometimes is just something we don't talk about. I honestly think I don't talk about mama with her because of her, though. I can remember mama and she can't; my memories are her memories and I frankly don't even want to know how that makes her feel. My eyes water when I begin to ponder all that I do and I stupidly look directly into the sun. I rub my eyes from the sting of the rays and I swear on my life that I can see my own retinas.

"Dill!" Scout shrieks so loud that I jump and turn the other way to look at her. I want to yell at her before Cal has a chance to peek her head out to do it. Doesn't she realize how piercing her screech is? All the thoughts in my brain and color from my face drain when I catch Dill plant one on my sister. My blood begins to boil; doesn't he realize what he's doing? That's my little sister! Nobody kisses my sister that way, not even Atticus! I march over to him with clenched fists and a scowl on my face.

"Jem, what are you doing?!" Scout shrieked again as I shoved Dill around.

"Yeah, what the hell, man?!" Dill chimed in as he fell to the ground. I get on top of him and pin him down.

"Don't you ever do that to her again!" I seethed into his face.

"Kiss her?"

"No, tackle her," I replied, sarcastically. "Yes, kiss her. Don't you realize you two are only seven years old?"

"But I love her."

"I love her too but you don't see me kissing her mouth like that."

"That's because you're her brother; I'm her husband."

"You ain't nobody's husband!"

"We're going to get married, Jem," Scout chimed in, matter-of-factly. "We talked it over already."

"Jem," a voice boomed in the distance. The town clock chimed and I realized it was five o'clock and Atticus was a few minutes early coming home. I froze; I couldn't get up, talk or breathe or anything. I felt him grab me by the back of my neck and I immeadiately got back up. Scout had actually begun to cry and Dill looked as scared as I felt.

"Go back to Aunt Rachel, Dill," Atticus ordered but Dill wasn't about to budge. "Go on. It's okay but I think all three of you have had enough for the day."

"Yes, sir," Dill replied as he hit the ground running. I watched as Atticus went over to Scout and picked her up. She cried even more when Atticus did that and a kiss on her cheek didn't even make her stop.

"Go in the house, Jem," he said as he walked past me with Scout in his arms. "Meet me in the living room."

Atticus had never whipped me in my memory and I have worked hard to keep it that way. I figured today was the day that I've blown it. I walked solemnly up the steps and opened the door to my fate with the belt. I heard the bathwater running and knew Cal must be giving Scout a bath before dinner. Poor Scout; I wonder if she stopped crying yet.

"Jem," Atticus' voice boomed from the living room. I turned the corner and to my relief just saw my father sitting there with no belt in sight. At least I had that going for me, I figured.

"Yes, sir," Jem said.

"Start talking and you know what I mean."

"I saw Dill kiss Scout and I went crazy."

"Dill kissed Scout and you went crazy?"

"Yes, sir. It was a lip kiss, sir."

Atticus sighed heavily and began to rub his eyes. See? It wasn't easy hearing your little girl is getting kissed let only actually see her like that. I wasn't going to say nothing though.

"That's no reason for you to do that to Dill though."

"I know."

"Why then?"

"I don't know."

"I don't either because I know you know better."

"Yes, sir."

"You are to stay away from Dill until this blows over, you here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Atticus?" My sister calls out from nowhere. She's got a new pair of overalls on and wet hair; she looked like a sorry sight.

"Come here, baby," Atticus ordered as he patted his lap. Scout walked slowly towards him and crawled into his lap. "Now, what is this I hear about you kissing Dill."

"He loves me, Atticus. I thought that's what you do when you love someone."

"Well, yes, but I don't want anymore lip kissing, all right? Only cheek kisses."

"Atticus?"

"What?"

"Why do you think Dill loves me?"

"Because you're you."

"Even though I don't do what Aunty says a proper young lady should do?"

"I think you worry about her too much," I chime in. Man, Aunty had my sister by the hair whether or not she cares to admit it.

"I agree," Atticus chuckled. "You've got a way about you."

"Do you like my way, Atticus?"

"You bet," he said as he kissed her wet hair.

"I like it, too," I told her.

"No lie?"

"Why do you think I over-reacted the way I did?"


End file.
